


oracle

by fandom_and_stuffs



Series: something every day of 2017 [7]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, Gen, aka: i dont know how rebirth works but whatever, dc make babs oracle again you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_and_stuffs/pseuds/fandom_and_stuffs
Summary: it starts in flashes, and feelingsaka i dont understand anything about comic books leave me be





	

it starts in flashes, and feelings. 

 

when she goes to log on to the computer network one day, she doesn’t type ‘batgirl’. It’s early and her brain is on autopilot and her fingers ghost over the wrong keys for a second. she doesn’t know what she was going to type. it’s on the tip of her tongue, but not quite. she tries to think nothing of it. 

 

a few days later, she is sat in front of her computer and the strangest feeling overtakes her. déjà vu, she tells herself. but it’s not, really, because that doesn’t make sense. she knows that her computer should be familiar, she sits in front of it most days. it’s more like a memory that isn’t all there. there isn’t anything to call it. whatever it is, it unsettles her, and she holds it in the back of her mind. 

 

she wakes up in the morning not remembering her dream except for one detail that rests in the forefront of her thoughts and almost escapes her lips the second she wakes. a word - no. a name. 

**Author's Note:**

> this absolutely doesnt make sense but hey
> 
> im on tumblr @barbaragordonpng


End file.
